


Squad 3 Captain, Michiko Nakamura

by Dragon_Chan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fights, OC charater - Freeform, Other, Pre-Winter War (Bleach), Shinigami/Zanpakutou Bond, Zanpakutou, squad captain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Chan/pseuds/Dragon_Chan
Summary: Michiko Nakamura is a regular seated Shinigami until she was spotted using her duel Zanpakuto and asked to become a new Captain! What mystery awaits her? *Story takes place when Aizen leaves the Soul Society, so positions for Captains are open!* Rated T for possible Adult Language and Adult themes. *Multiple Characters*





	1. Life Changes

**Author's Note:**

> This a re-written fanfiction of my first ever story for Bleach. I loved the story and i stopped writing as it went nowhere. So here i am again to finish it off and write it the way i really wanted the story to go. I have changed some things to make the story better like the back stories and her Zanpakuto as well. Sorry if you liked the previous one and it will still be on here but it wont be completed. Sorry for that! (Original story on Fanfiction)
> 
> This chapter is similar to the original one just added bits and changed the zanpakutos name.  
> I don't own Bleach or the characters but the OC is mine! enjoy reading!

"Skortch, Hi no Tsuinteru" I called out to my trusty double Zanpukuto ready for it to turn into its Shikai form. As it transformed into two thin spear like swords that could be extended and retracted at my will. The two Zanpukuto's are now indulged in fire and that are over 1000 degrees. I got ready and aimed for the target that I had set up for my training at the end of the field. It may have been a long way for me to reach, but this was a target I had set myself and I was going to achieve it.

The wind blew through my long purple hair and my bright green eyes fixated on the target and my left eye struggled slightly to adjust as its recovery wasn't complete yet and was noticeable with a scar. I had recently been in a quiet place in the world of the living and my eye was slashed before i could ivade an attack. I could still see for the moment but is was still fuzzy.

My Shihakusho was swaying to the wind and the breeze was calming me so i could concentrate on the long set target. I slowly took a deep breath and used a little amount of reiatsu to use this attack as too much would reveal in a full blow forest fire. I raised one of my Zanpukuto in the air and swung forward locking my eyes with the target and released the fire power within me. It then flew through the air and extended and the spear on the end hit the target dead centre; it caught alight and then turned to ash.

A smile of accomplishment smirked on my face and with all the hard work of training alone had paid off, then what it would have done if I was training with my squad. I had been practising that move for most of the morning and every time I would hit the target in the same place, so after the 100th try I knew that it was time to call it quits.

As the two Zanpakuto changed back to their normal sword form I placed them behind my back in the their sheaths ready for them to be used again when needed. As I was about to walk away back to my squad and then off home, I heard clapping sounds behind me. I turned around I saw the Captain's of Squad 8 and 13, Kyoraku Shunsui and Ukitake Jushiro behind be. I was quite surprised that I didn't feel their reiatsu approach me but they might have subdued it just to sneak up on me.

I wondered for a moment as to why they where watching me train and not with their own squads training, but I would never confront that to them as those two are my superiors and well respected in the Seireitei, so they must have reasons. I bowed my head and acknowledged them "Good afternoon Captain Kyoraku and Ukitake, what can I help you with?"

"Good afternoon, but we don't need anything we were just wondering around the training grounds and saw your display" I rose my head again and noticed it was Captain Kyoraku that spoke to me. I was slightly nervous on what they happened to see what I could do but they seemed to have a calm look on their faces, so I wasn't in any trouble as far as I'm aware.

"It was very impressive, your fire and accuracy on attack was amazing. Also the fact that you have a duel Zanpakuto it's very rare. What is your name and what squad are you in?" Captain Ukitake said to me with a beaming smile. I knew that having a duel Zanpakuto was very rare and only the two Captains before me have got them and only a select few Shinagami have them as well. Me being included. My squad knows I have one and my friends. I have always trained on my own as i prefer it , so they have no idea of my abilities. I straightened myself out and looked at the two Captain's that were waiting for my reply.

"Erm…I'm Michiko Nakamura and I'm from Squad 6". I was a little nervous to what they had to say to me. I have never shown anyone my released Zanpakuto before and here they are two highly respected Captains got a good view of it. Both of them looked at each other and smiled and then looked at me "So you're a squad member of Byakuya Kuchiki. He has trained you very well for you to be at this level of Shinigami, he must be proud of you" Captain Ukitake said to me.

I hung my head and replied to him in a haste voice "My Captain doesn't know that i have a duel Zanpakuto, really. I rather train on my own because I'm scared of hurting someone with my fire, but when i do train with the rest of the squad he is hardly around as i know he can be quite busy" The two captains looked at me then to each other.

"Oh i see. You seem to have great control of your fire before and being in this forest i don't see a single tree on fire. But for training on your own is great but for combat experience you need to practice with your own squad". Captain Ukitake mentioned to me. I knew he was right and my fire power is under control more than it was months ago but I'm still hesitant to use it around my piers. I had great combat experience already as I have trained with friends before but that was a while ago, way before my power increased.

"Yes i know you are right. I'm just scared that something could go wrong. it's only been under control for a few months. She is a rather stubborn Zanpakuto" I patted 'Hi no Tsuinteru' on my back with a chuckle. Captain Kyoraku and Ukitake did a small laugh as well to the comment.

Captain Kyoraku walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder for comfort. I did make me feel better knowing they where listening to what i had to say. "You will be fine" he said to me with a grin on his face. Captain Ukitake walked over as well and placed his hand my other shoulder that was free and looked directly into my eyes.

"Can I ask a personal question?" He looked at me with his brown eyes, they where soft but also they could be stern if you crossed him, something that i would never do with the two Captains before me. I was slightly nervous to what question he could ask me but i was also intrigued as well.

"Of course fire away" as I said this he seamed to be relived that he could ask such a question from me considering we have only really just met.

"Well with your power and the way you can hold back your Zanpakuto fire attacks, I'm guessing there is more to you isn't there so my question is, have you reached Bankai?" I was shocked that he would say that but really should I have been shocked because I knew that they both saw my power and it was probably the question that was going on in both their minds. It was fair question but should I answer it? It took me a few moments to gather my thoughts. With me being an unseated officer in squad 6 we shouldn't be able to reach Bankai level at all but with my training and having a great bond with 'Hi no Tsuinteru' it was something we have only just achieved. I looked to the two Captains before me worried to what will happen when i tell them. We they tell my Captain or will i be in trouble? I better answer or i will never know!

"Yes" I said quietly and unsure of what my reaction from both of them would be, they both smiled and stood back to face me "Well can we see it?" Captain Kyōraku asked. I wasn't sure if I should show them because the Bankai release was very hot and suffocating, probably the reason I never really used it unless it was a life threatening situation and well, that hasn't happened yet. Plus only just achieving such power it wasn't completely perfected.

"Are you sure?" I replied to them hoping they might change their minds but the look they were giving me with bright eyes and anticipation, I guess not.

"Please we would like to see where you actually belong then just been an unseated officer" Captain Kyōraku remarked. It was still was nice to hear it from someone and to notice that i could potentially become something more. I haven't really thought about it! I just did my day to day thing and never really have a chance to think i could go higher in my ranks. What would the Captain say? I took a deep breath and took out my Zanpakuto's from the sheaths on my back and released it to it's Shikai from first.

"Skortch, Hi no Tsuinteru!" The spear like swords appeared with fire blazing at the end. Captain Kyoraku tipped his hat up so he could see more clearly and Captain Ukitake gave a smiling expression, both waiting for the final show. I readied myself, calming my mind, feeling my Zanpakuto though my hands and crossed the swords together in front of my body.

" Bankai! Hiryu no Tsuinteru!" I roared and within seconds my Zanpakuto's transformed into a fire indulged dragon with a double tail right beside me ready for battle. The dragon like fire was still attached to the Zanpakuto's which i could control with movements of my swords. It was about the second time I have actually seen her like this but she would always talk to me through my Zanpukuto when I was lonely or appeared in my dreams when I was troubled, but in reality she was absolutely stunning.

She gave out a menacing roar and both of the Captain's covered their eyes from the brightness of the flames and the heat that radiated off from her. For me I didn't feel a thing, I loved the heat and fire was my favourite element. Plus her special ability was that I couldn't get hurt by her fire but my enemies could, so if they thought about shooting my own attack against me it wouldn't work, neat huh!

"Wow that's amazing, such power and beauty. Shunsui I think we have found the person for the job" Captain Ukitake remarked as he released his arm away from his eyes as 'Hiryu no Tsuinteru' clamed down.

"You're right Jushiro, she's the one. Michiko you may recall back your Zanpakuto's now we have seen enough" I did what I was told but it puzzled me that all I did was release her and that was it, no demonstration, nothing. But like I said they have their reasons and I respected that. The thing is what did they have in store for me when they said that I was the right person for the job? What was going on in their minds as to think I was worthy of something?

I placed my Zanpakuto's back in their sheaths and I turned back around to face the two Captains with a confused look upon my face. They seemed to pick up on my confused state because Captain Kyoraku answered before I got the chance to.

"I know why you are confused but let us explain" I nodded and so he continued to tell me. "Well we have been looking for someone that could fill the place of Captain for squad 3, that's the reason we are out here at the training grounds is that no one from the academy or in other squads are even ready for such task. Then we found you and we think that you will be perfect for it!"

Well this is such a surprise, me a Captain, a leader of my own squad. I couldn't believe what I'm hearing, so they really think that I'm perfect for this job even though they have only seen what I'm capable of in just a release of my Zanpakuto's and that's it. No they are pulling my leg or this is a really fucked up dream that I'm having and can't wake up from. I pinched my arm to find out if it was a dream or not but the results I got was a pain in my arm and really confused looks from each of the Captains.

"Haha I know it might be hard to believe but when you released your Zanpakuto's I felt the amazing power of your reiatsu that was indeed that of Captain ranking. But you don't have to do this if don't want to, the choice is yours" Captain Ukitake said to me with a warming smile and I couldn't help but smile back at him. I had never thought that i could be that high in ranking before. Could i possibly be higher than Renji my Leiutenant and on the same level as my Captain?!

"Why thank you but I didn't know that I was high in reiatsu I thought it was average but maybe because it was my own and that I can't feel it. But the offer sounds like something I have been looking for, before I agree are you sure that you are not pulling my leg and playing a really bad joke on me". Both of the Captains laughed at that and I found it hard to see what was so funny. The laughing died down and both of the Captains looks became serious within seconds.

"No isn't a joke , so do you want to take the Captain's exams?" Captain Kyōraku said as he approached me and rested his arm on my shoulder, what seems like support. I hate when people do that because it reminds me that I'm short at only 5'2' but I will leave it there for now and when I possibly do become a Captain I can shove his arm off me and say a witty remark that I really want to say at this moment. I just have to hold my tongue.

"Yes I would like to take the exam! So when is it?" I asked them and they seemed very embarrassed to tell me for some reason, I wonder why? "Well the exam is tomorrow" Captain Ukitake replied and rubbed his hand to the back of his neck.

What! Tomorrow, great I have no time to prepare for this. Why couldn't it have been in like a week or something but no it's tomorrow. They saw the nervousness and anger in my eyes but kept cool even though they knew it was short notice.

"Sorry for you not being able to prepare but we think that you will do great and hopefully by tomorrow afternoon you may be the new squad 3 Captain" This was when Captain Kyōraku lent off me and looked into my eyes "Good luck, we will see you at the examination at 1pm tomorrow" with that he tipped his hat and him and Captain Ukitake walked back to once where they came, probably to tell the Head Captain that they had a candidate for the Captains position.

Ok this is not I was expecting when I came out for training today but it was a future that I could look forward to. I know it was so sudden but maybe the change will help me get even stronger and i could now be someone worth looking at then just being in the background.

I sighed and thinking that I need to calm and relax before I head off to the examination tomorrow. The thing is should I tell Captain Kuchiki that I'm taking the exam or just go without his order. Well up to this point I have never asked my Captain if I could do anything before so I'll just do what I have been doing for the past 30 years. Though was it the right thing to do? But the Head Captain would probably inform him of such events anyway so i don't think i should.

A drink of sake might help me calm my nerves and a chat with some friends would be a good idea! They might help me with this and it was be a nice pre-celebration of my new future tomorrow!

As I approached the bar I noticed that one of my friends was already drinking in the early afternoon, Rangiku Matsumoto. She was one of the women that I admired as she was so free and open and I was enclosed and subconscious, well most of the time but get a few drinks in me then I'm a completely different woman. She was also a Lieutenant and she was no slouch when it came to fighting but when paperwork was involved she just run off before Captain Hitugaya could have chance to catch her. That was probably the reason why she is here so early in the afternoon.

We had been friends for years as the first encounter i had with her was when i drinking in this very bar actually, she just came up to me saying that i was really pretty and couldn't stop her from catting on and on. I loved her personally from the start and it continued to this day, and i think i little bit of her has rubbed on me as i don't think i would have gotten this confident before i had met the bubbly strawberry blond.

"Hey Michiko over here!" Rangiku shouted over the noise of the room and waved me over for me to sit with her. On a closer inspection I saw that she was drinking with my Lieutenant and Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi of squad 9. Trying to act like nothing was on my mind and this was general drinking session and not a calming recipe I waved back and wondered over to the table and took a seat to the left of Rangiku which happened to be on the end of the table.

"So Rangiku, got out of doing paperwork again?" I said to the strawberry blond with a smirk on my face and others chuckled at my question.

"Yea and this time the trick was if I left after training and never go back to squad barracks I wouldn't have an earful of 'Rangiku where the hell are you going, there is paperwork that needs to be done' from the Captain" each one of us laughed at Rangiku's attempt to mimic Captain Hitsugaya's voice and surprisingly is wasn't half bad.

"You know that's not going to work every time right?" I continued laughing until I was interrupted by my Lieutenant. "Wait a minute aren't you in my squad?" Renji asked me slightly sipping his drink. I was slightly nervous as i haven't really spoken to him much before, hell i was always on my own training but i was slightly surprised that he even knew that we where in the same squad. Then again he's the Lieutenant so i guess that was his job to know his squad members.

"Yes I am" I blushed and lowered my head slightly not because he spoke to me but to what was going on in my mind. I had a captains exam tomorrow and i could possibly out rank him even though I'm way lower in ranks then he was at this moment. So much had happened this morning that i still couldn't quite get my head round it.

"Of course I know who you are now your name is Michiko Nakamura right?" I nodded and everyone glanced at me and then Rangiku placed a cup of sake in front of me on the table. "Come on drink this it will make you fell better. I seems like you have had a rough day".

"Thanks Rangiku" I smiled sweetly to her "I'm not sure if it will make me feel better in the morning but I do need it to calm my nerves at the moment". I said softly and I took the cup and had a sip of the bitter tasting liquid.

"So what's got you so worked up, by the looks of it your nervous about something?" Shuhei questioned me and took sip of his drink. Should I tell them what's happening tomorrow or should wait till it happens because I don't even know yet if I'm going get the job? Plus my Lieutenant is here and he might tell the Captain about it before the Head Captain does, well that if he listens to him but then again the Capitan and the Lieutenant respected each other so he would listen if Renji had something to say.

"If I tell you will not repeat to anyone and that includes the Captain Renji!" I pointed to him and he raised an eyebrow at me in confusion to what possibly could he not tell the Captain but nodded none the less. "Sure you have my promise" the others nodded to, so I lent in and the three of them followed in suit.

"I was training this morning alone and when I had finished Captain Kyōraku and Captain Ukitake where behind me the whole time. They liked my skills and asked who I was, so I told them. The next thing I knew they asked if I had reached Bankai!" The three gasped in shock but kept on a low so no one could hear which I was thankful for.

"So have you?" was the reply from Rangiku who was resting on the left hand staring at me for the answer, which kind of made me uncomfortable. I was nervous to tell her because even though she was my friend i haven't even mentioned to her that i had a Bankai! I wonder how she must feel. Shame washed over me. I swallowed and replied "Yes".  
"No way really when did this happen!" Renji said and got off his chair and held me by the shoulders as he reached over the table and looked into my eyes. They where slightly intrigued but shocked too. When he stopped holding on to me i got my composure back and replied to him.

"Erm I don't know about a month ago, and please don't tell the Captain. I know you have a Bankai but you are a Lieutentant not an unseated Shinigami" he nodded and sat back down so I could continue with the rest of the story. He nodded in respect and sat back down.

"Well I told them I did and they asked me to show them. So once I showed my Bankai they asked for it to be put away with no demonstration of what she could do. They then said that I was perfect for the Captains examination that is being held tomorrow!"

This is when the whole table gasped and that got the attention of the whole bar, but when they noticed that nothing major happened they all turned back around and continued drinking. I sighed again at the outburst and I shouldn't have been surprised that they would react like that; if one of them said the same thing to me I would have acted the same way.

"So how you feeling?" was what Shuhei asked me when everyone got over the shock. How am i feeling? I'm not sure really but i was excited to be something more but then it was Officer to being a Captain straight off the bat. Talk about being put into the deep end!

"A bit nervous, so that's the reason I'm here is to calm my nerves before the exam tomorrow. The Captain might not know yet so Renji could you please keep it to yourself and possibly act surprised if he tells you?" He nodded still shocked to what was going on. Hell i would have been too!

I took a sip of my drink and signed once again. Tomorrow is not that long away and more and more nerves kept creeping to the surface. I was starting to feel sick to my stomach. Could i possibly do this?! Could i be a Captain of an entire squad? But being here with friends helped slightly and maybe i could do this! It was only an exam and if Captain Kyoraku and Ukitake think i would be prefect then i shouldn't have anything to worry about!

"So then let's forget about what happened today and get on with tonight! Who's up for more sake!?" Rangiku shouted over the whole table which echoed through the bar because the entire room roared with excitement and lifted their glasses up. "Here, here!"

Oh great I really don't want to drink that much because I need to focus for tomorrow and a hangover when taking the most important test in possibly my whole life, not a chance. But I raised my glass anyway and rested my head in right palm and gazed across the room thinking about what tomorrow will bring me.


	2. The New Captain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter for this story.  
> I'm no professional when it come to writing and this is all for fun, so have fun reading!  
> I don't own Bleach or the characters but i do own my OC Michiko!

It was over!

Finally over! I did the examination for the Captain position for the squad 3 and surprisingly I did very well, but I didn't really doubt my skills too much for me to think that I could never do it.

My examination was watched by a few of the Captains and at least 200 members of my new squad! Hopefully I made a great impression on them and hopefully they will like me. All I had to do really was release my Zanpakuto into it's two forms and show off some attacks at targets and such, which was nothing to be honest as most of my training was doing that anyway.

One of the Captains that watched me was Captain Zararki who seemed to be bored the entire time he was there and never looked at what I did. I wasn't really bothered because I knew he was a hard one to please, knowing the Captain he wouldn't even engage me to have a fight anyway, so showing what I could do to him didn't faze me.

Also I was watched by Captain Hitsugaya it looked like he was very impressed with the achievement of my skills and also my Zanpakuto. It might have been that we have very similar Zanpakuto as that they are both dragons but with opposite elements. I might have to speak to him on how I can control my Bankai better and any tips could help me progress.

I couldn't have the trial by combat as there where no 3rd Division Captain to battle against, so it was struck from the exam which I was happy about. It wasn't that I couldn't fight because I can. I've had plenty of fights against Rangiku whenever I asked for it. She has always been surprisingly a good teacher. It was more that there where loads of people watching me like I was on stage and it wouldn't of helped my nerves. I was glad the previous Captain wasn't here because I don't think I could have survived what ever Ichimaru had instore for me but then again I wouldn't have to go through this if he was here.

After the showing of my Zanpakuto and other bits they needed me to show off it was all over and they said I would be perfect to lead a squad. To be true I thought it would have been a little easier than expected but It could have been that they needed more people to lead the squads with the recent acceleration of Hollows showing up and more and more enemies coming as well. I was just happy that I could be apart if it and I will help in anyway I can!

Just thinking back that only a few days ago I was taking orders from others and just blending in the background but now here I was heading to the room where all the Captains stand to take their orders from the Head Captain!

My heart was beating a thousand miles a minute. I was breathing rapidly and my ears couldn't function any sound. I thought that the hard part was over but I was completely wrong, this was the hardest part that I had to go through.

Nothing was going to stop my heart racing at this point as I stare at the door that would lead me to the room. What was making it beat even more was that my previous Captain would be in there as well.

Byakuya Kuchiki…

He was also one of the ones that watched the exam and I couldn't really make out what he was thinking. His face was so stoic that he looked neither bored or impressed but then again no one could figure out what was on his mind. I just wanted to know how he felt about this? Me and the Captain had never really spoken face to face before and I'm not sure he knows completely who I am but he must have been shocked to find out that an un-seated officer in his squad had a chance at being Captain! I would have to explain myself to him later hoping to make me feel better about the situation. I took in a deep breath and breathed out again to get me to calm my nerves.

"You may enter Michiko Nakamura!" I could hear the Head Captain voice beam through the doors. It made me jump but it got me out of my thoughts and my heart started beating faster, if that was even possible! I took in another deep breath and swallowed hard before I opened the doors to my new future.

Once I opened the doors I could feel everyone's reiatsu and it was immense and I could hardly contain my footing as I was trying to walk forward. I surpassed a little of my own to help me gain some balance and stepped through the doors and walked slowly down the long walkway towards the Head Captain.

Each eyes were fixated on me and I could feel glares as I carried on walking forward. I found that the little reiatsu I gave off connected with each of the other Captains because I could see that Captain Kyoraku and Ukitake gave a brief smile and nodded. I hoped that a did them proud today and it was all because of them that I'm even here!  
As I got to the front I bowed down and knelt before the Head Captain with a simple raise of his hand the room went silent then he was about to speak.

"Michiko Nakamura previous squad member of squad 6 do you take the full responsibility of taking on squad 3 and being their new Captain" I bowed my head "I will" I said loudly so everyone else could hear. Oh My god this is happening! I took another deep breath.

"Then to the whole Seireitei I make you the new Captain of squad 3, Captain Nakamura!" he raised his arms in the air to announce it to everyone in the room. When he said my name like that it felt kind of weird, I was so used to be called as 'hey you' or 'oi get out of my way' but 'Captain Nakamura' sounds like I have now achieved something and it made me smile.

"Thank you Head Captain!" I bowed my head once again then got up and turned around to head back through the doors that i came though a few moments ago.  
So why was I so worked up to begin with over something as simple as that, I will never know. I can be over reactive at times.

I sighed for the final time as I walked down the hallway heading off to my new squad barracks and see the shinigami that are now under my command. This was going to take time getting used to it but I know that I will be absolutely fine.

As I was heading down the corridor to go to the Barracks of squad 3. I could feel a familiar reiatsu coming my way, I stopped and turned around but no one could be seen. I kept my guard up and as the pressure came closer and closer I quickly Flash Stepped out of the way before the full force hit me dead on. All I could see out of the corner of my eye was a flash of orange, pink and black before I was over the other side of corridor in a flash. I noticed that Rangiku was now in the place of where I once was.

"Aww that's not fair Michiko you're not playing nice" She pouted to me and stood and stared in my direction. I slowly walked back over to where a I was few seconds ago in front of her with a smirk on my face.

"That's Captain Nakamura to you, Matsumoto!" I grinned harder at her and I could see that she had only realised what I just said. It didn't take long for me to be completely covered in a bosomed hug suffocating me as I was unable to breathe while my face was pushed into her chest. Air was slowly leaving my body without any way to get more in!

"Rangiku get off your killing me!" I muffed between her oversized breasts. She released me and muttered a sorry and stood back a little. "Geez you don't need a Zanpakuto you can just use those to kill your enemy" I said while regaining some air and straightened myself better to become more respectable. She just chuckled and smirked back at me.  
"You know what I have never thought of that, maybe next time I'll try it!" I faced palmed to her stupid comment and that she was even considering that sort of thing. I was just a joke but knowing Rangiku it wouldn't put it past her to even try it.

"I can't believe you passed the exam, I'm so happy for you. Actually I was on my way to find you anyway to ask you how it went!" She flicked her hair out of her eyes stared straight at me waiting to hear more.

"It went really well and it was surprisingly easy but I'm still nervous about all this, it's different to what I'm used to". She chuckled turned to pat me on the shoulder.

"You'll be fine Michiko or should I say Captain Nakamura. Really you'll do great just be yourself and use all what you have taught yourself to your fellow squad and they will come to realise that you'll be a perfect Captain" I smiled at my friend at her reinsured words of wisdom. I was glad to have a friend like her. Yes I'm going to be fine. I let out a pressure released sigh.

"Thanks Rangiku. You can call me Michiko for when we are alone but when I'm on duty and in front of others guess you will have to call me Captain." She smiled.

"Sure thing, I'll see you for a drink later with the others but I have to go now I think I can feel the Captain coming this way and it's not a nice vibe. Probably found the stack of paperwork that i put in his desk which I was supposed to do this morning" with that she Flash Stepped through the doors away from the raging cold reiatsu I could feel not too far away and a scream of "RANGIKU GET BACK HERE AND DO YOUR PAPERWORK!".

As Rangiku left quicker than what I thought she could go, the white haired Captain of squad 10 nearly sped past me but he suddenly stopped right in front of my face. I couldn't believe how short he was and that I was actually taller then somebody for a change. It wasn't something I was going mention to him but it was funny to think about.

"Congratulations Captain Nakamura. It will be a pleasure to be working with you" Toshiro looked up to me with a brief smile. The cold air that was around before slowly disappeared.

"Thank you Captain Histsugaya! I am happy to be able to be a part of the Gotei 13" I said beaming at him. He was about to depart but before he could leave I placed my left hand on his shoulder to stop him. It was a good time as any to ask him for some advice about my Zanpakuto. He tensed up to my touch and stared into my eyes possibly waiting for me to say why I stopped him.

"Oh Captain could I ask a favour?" He looked puzzled for a moment but then relaxed.

"Sure what could I do for you?"

I brushed my hair out of my eyes and my green ones locked onto his turquoise ones. I shifted on the spot and fiddled with my hands. "Well I was wondering if you could give me a few pointers on how you can control your Zanpakuto and getting good use of your Bankai?" He kept staring at me but there was a small smile placed on his lips.

"It's just 'Hi no Tsuinteru' is quite stubborn sometimes and she can go out of control with her fire. I have got some progress and its less destructive than when I first released Bankai but as yours is also a dragon they might be similar?" Being a Captain now I had to have proper control of her, it was no point teaching others if you couldn't control your own powers!

He took sometime but he nodded "Well all Zanpakuto are different but I'm happy to give you some advice to help you bond better with your Zanpakuto, if that helps. I was surprised when you released her at the exam that how similar it was to my own." It was true that all Zanpakuto are different and that not one would be the same, that I knew of anyway but any advice would be of great benefit to me.

"Thank you!" I jumped up and was about to hug him but then restrained myself against it as I realised that I was now a Captain that has to be professional as I knew that he wasn't all that fond of hugs. Well Rangiku hugs anyway. To be honest neither am I!

He nodded "Well come by anytime and we will schedule a time to do some training. Now I gave a Lieutenant I need to find!" he growled and was about to walk out the door but I thought I might help out a bit, well he was going to help me so...

"Wait Captain! I know where she has gone!" I shouted and the white haired Captain stopped in his tracks "She is going to kill me when i tell you where she is hiding but I can handle her"

Toshiro smirked towards me "oh? So where is she?" I leaned down to him to whisper in his ear of the place Rangiku usually goes when she was hiding from her Captain. It was an obvious place really but knowing the Captain it would not be the normal place he would have looked. As I mention that she would be in this specific bar, he eyes widened and a cold air crept up all around me that made me shiver to the crispness of it. He Flash stepped out of the door without a word and the cold left with him.

"I'm sorry Rangiku but I'll make it up to you" I giggled to myself as I continued to walk down the corridor to my new Barracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the second chapter done! Going to start the next one soon :) Hope you had fun reading and looking forward to Michiko meeting her new squad. What will happen next?   
> Sorry for all the spelling mistakes, if there is any!  
> Until next time...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! I'm so happy i could get back into writing again :) Please review it would make me so happy. Did you like the changes i did :) Untill next time...


End file.
